Hospital Revisited: After David Recognized Lizzie
by kharkiv
Summary: This story picks up where the movie leaves off. Tons of drama, romance, and suspense. This is my first fan fic. Please rate it!


**HOSPITAL REVISITED: WHAT HAPPENED AFTER ELIZABETH RECOGNIZED DAVID**

"Oh, Lizzie," David kept saying, rustling Elizabeth's hair with his hand. "Oh, Lizzie."

She had recognized him. It was just like her spirit had said. Now that they had touched, Elizabeth had remembered David. All of this was too good to be true. Here she was, his Lizzie. She wasn't going to disappear in a few minutes. She was real. Her body was real. David pulled Elizabeth even closer, kissing her even more passionately.

"But how…?" Elizabeth asked, finally pulling away. She looked dazedly at the majestic garden.

"I told you. I got in with the spare key."

"This must have taken you so much time…"

"I would give all in the time in the world for you."

"Oh, David…" And, with that, she couldn't hold it any longer. She plunged into his arms once more and the kissing frenzy started again.

As they finally drew up for a breath, David reached into his pocket and drew out a small red velvet box.

"Open it," he whispered.

With trembling fingers, Elizabeth drew open the lid. Inside was a golden ring. Before David could ask, Elizabeth threw her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

David swept her up and twirled her around. Elizabeth leaned back and laughed as she got dizzier and dizzier…

"…But…how could this have happened?" David's voice trembled. He was standing in Elizabeth's hospital room once more.

"It's called a relapse," one of the nurses sadly said. "I'm afraid Elizabeth has gone back into her coma."

"She'll come back, though, won't she?" David asked.

"I'm sorry. We tried everything we could. Now, all we can do is hope and pray."

"This was my fault," David suddenly realized. "I spun her around. She was still recovering…"

"Don't blame it on yourself, David," Abby, who was crying by her sister's side, said. "We all thought Elizabeth would get better."

"I'd like to be alone with her," David gruffly said. At that, everyone, even Abby, left.

"Elizabeth?" David called, hoping to summon up her spirit. There was no response, only the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor.

"Elizabeth, please come back!"

Nothing. Suddenly, David knew something was wrong. The heart monitor's beeping was getting weaker and weaker. "Somebody, help!" he yelled. Nobody answered. He couldn't face this again. He couldn't watch Elizabeth die. He glanced at the nightstand by Elizabeth's bed. Something caught his eye. It was a bottle of morphine. Without thinking twice, David unscrewed the lid and poured the entire bottle down his throat. Now, he would be with Elizabeth forever.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyelids fluttered open. "David?" she asked sleepily.

"No! Elizabeth!" David screamed, but it was too late. David collapsed to the floor.

Elizabeth jumped out of her bed. Two doctors, entering the room, immediately pinned her down. "Are you crazy?" they asked. "Do you want another relapse?"

"Let go of me!" Elizabeth struggled. She had to save David. Finally, she broke free of the doctors and ran to David's side. As she felt David's pulse, she could barely feel it. Urgently, Elizabeth started performing CPR. After only a few seconds, though, she was seized back by a group of doctors.

"Stop," they said. "There's nothing you can do for him." Crying, Elizabeth stared helplessly at David's unmoving body. Suddenly, David coughed.

"It can't be…" someone murmured.

"Elizabeth?" David whispered.

"Oh, David!" She ran to his side, no longer being held down.

"Elizabeth! Don't ever do that to me again!" David sternly looked up at her.

"Well, don't do that to me either. I had to go and save your life, you know."

"Then we're even," David said, smiling. "Marry me?"

"Of course!" With that, she knelt down to David, who was still lying on the floor. Before she could touch him, he jumped and swept her up like before. In front of all the amused doctors and nurses, they kissed like never before.

The End 


End file.
